


the mercy of beasts

by venatohru (inquisitor_tohru)



Series: Drabbles (100 words) [12]
Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Drabble, Implied Relationships, Introspection, M/M, Multifandom Drabble Exchange, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25192375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/venatohru
Summary: God had forsaken this place, and left them to the mercy of beasts.Beasts and men.
Relationships: Cornelius Hickey/Sgt Solomon Tozer
Series: Drabbles (100 words) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750795
Comments: 9
Kudos: 12
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	the mercy of beasts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chillydown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillydown/gifts).



Cornelius Hickey's smile was like a thin, white blade. That was one of many things Tozer had noticed, along with the extra holes in his overcoat, and the once-fancy boots he wore. Neither had belonged to him. 

Yet Tozer still shared his bedroll with him, behind the paper-thin panels of their tent, searching for a warmth that never surfaced. God had forsaken this place, and left them to the mercy of beasts. Beasts and men. Tozer often wondered which would be worse, and whether there was really any difference anymore. 

Hickey's nails dug into his hip, and Tozer stopped wondering.


End file.
